gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dilettante
The Karin Dilettante is a hybrid electric mid-size hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Dilettante is a compact four-door liftback that is largely based on the first generation Toyota Prius sold between 1997-2001 in Japan and 2000-2003 in European and American markets. However, it has headlights from a Citroën C4, and a body shape that is more similar to the Honda Insight, with its lower roofline over the rear seat area. The taillights are very similar to that of the Buick Rendezvous. The Vehicle itself has a large windscreen which is at a similar angle as the hood. The styling is very uniform, with many straight lines flowing throughout the body of the car, uninterrupted. However, the flared wheel arches are very exaggerated which give the car depth. According to advertisements in the game, a new Dilettante starts at $39,999. Gallery GTA IV Dilettante-GTA4-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV (Rear quarter view). Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertising of the Dilettante GTA V Dilettante-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante seen in GTA V Trailer 2 Dilettante-crush-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante being crushed in between 2 trucks in second trailer. Dilettante-blue-GTAV-trailer.png|A blue Dilettante seen in the same scene in the trailer. Ss.jpg|Lazlow's Damaged Dilettante KarinSecurityCar-Front-GTAV.png|A Merryweather Security variant of the Dilettante (Rear quarter view). Dilettante,Karin.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Performance The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor and an internal combustion engine at the same time in with a 5 speed automatic in GTA IV, and an electric motor at very low speeds, and an internal combustion engine for most of the time with a CVT in GTA V. Despite having two sources of power, the Dilettante accelerates very slowly, and transmission choice doesn't make a difference. It has a top speed which is among the lowest in the game. The Dilettante, due to the dreadful turning radius, understeers at moderate-to-high speeds. The suspension is fairly soft, thus allowing the car to bounce around on rough roads. The engine in GTA V is noticeably quieter than that found in GTA IV. However, the absolute worst aspect of the Dilettante is the weak bodywork. Even low speed crashes can result in almost unrealistic body deformation. It is also severely affected by bullets. In GTA V, despite the car's bodywork retaining its vulnerable nature, it is noticeably more rigid than in GTA IV. Variants *In GTA V, Merryweather Security personnel drive Dilettantes with unique white paint jobs and the word Security painted on the sides. This variant cannot be modified at a Los Santos Customs shop, for the only option available is to repair the vehicle. Locations .]] GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A uniquely brown Dilettante is requested in Stevie's car requests, located across the road from Big Willis Mall in Willis, Dukes. * It mostly spawns in Easton and Star Junction , but can spawn anywhere in Liberty City (especially if seen), but is most commonly seen in Algonquin and around Leftwood and Westdyke. * Commonly spawns at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. * Can spawn while driving a Patriot around Alderney. * Lots of them may spawn in Northwood while driving a Super GT at late hours. GTA V * Can be bought for $25,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * The Merryweather Security version can be found patrolling various areas, such as Elysian Island and Vinewood Hills, sometimes near 3671 Whispymound Drive, any time of the day. * Rarely can be seen driving around Marlowe Vineyards * Very common when driving an Asterope. Trivia * The word dilettante means a dabbler in fine arts, or a connoisseur. It can also mean amateurish or superficial, the latter meaning playing into the stereotype of hybrid owners as caring more about being perceived as eco-friendly than actually trying to help the environment (as is suggested in the advertisement for the car). * Unlike other vehicles advertised on the radio, the Dilettante is the first advertised vehicle to be made available to the player. * The two default radio stations in the Dilettante are IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio. * At the end of the Dilettante advertisement on the Rockstar website the car is caved in at the front despite it being "new" * A green Dilettante identical to the billboard one can occasionally spawn in front of the Leftwood police station in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * On the CNT TV station the Dilettante is advertised in a commercial after I'm Rich. * The Dilettante in GTA V, is an electric car, until you rev it up to the max, and its combustion engine turns on. * In GTA V, there is a Merryweather variant of the Dilettante that can appear around Los Santos. In multiplayer, it cannot be insured, or stored in the player's garage. It can only be repaired, and the only modifications for it are explosives. It can be sold to Los Santos Customs for up to $2,500. * In GTA V, the Dilettante can go quite fast when in reverse. * At night, the Merryweather variant can be found in Vinewood Hills. * It is the first hybrid in the series, along with the Surge, and the Khamelion. Notable Owners * Lazlow Jones owns a red Dilettante seen in the mission Fame or Shame. Although it's batteries have supposedly ran out, if Michael gets into the car, you swap into another protagonist and swap back, the Dilettante will suddenly be back to normal and drivable. External links * Dilettante on Rockstar's site * 2010-2011 Toyota Prius Navigation }} de:Dilettante (IV) es:Dilettante fr:Dilettante pl:Dilettante ru:Dilettante sv:Dilettante Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compact Cars